Super Heroes Unleashed 1-2
by Frozarburst
Summary: In the first story, Superman loses the Justice League and the Avengers, and must meet new super heroes in order to defeat the evil alien terrorist army known as the K.A.T. In the second story, the K.A.T returns to reek havoc around the world, forcing Superman and his new friends Myles and Spongebob Squarepants to go on a quest to save the world again.


**Super Heroes Unleashed**

In space, the Justice League (DC Heroes United for peace) has finally defeated villains like Brainiac, Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom. Lex was put behind bars (this time with no escape) and others have died, and the Justice League was going about their daily lives. Until one day, a MASSIVE rift in space near the J.L Watchtower was pulling them in. It was so powerful, it swallowed all but one Justice League member, Superman! Feeling lonely now that his friends are gone and that Batman and Wonder Woman didn't escape either, Superman returns to Earth to check on the Dog Stars and the Avengers to see how things are going for them. As it turns out, their problems were no different from his. The Avengers were retired after a long fight against several villains over the past years since comic books, and a majority of the Dog Star members were killed in a mission to blow up Catopia (their rival Machanicat's home planet), which turned out to be a mechanical world in disguise that housed several Brainiac robots, and some of Project Cadmus technology. What made things even worse than before, is that Machanicat was never really a cyborg feline, but an alien terrorist in disguise to lure the Dog Stars into several missions to keep them away from the real threat, the Krisis-Alliance-Team. Not to mention Machanicat's name also being a disguise to hide the truth behind the mechanical planet, which turns out that he was called Brainiac Air (though many people still call him Machanicat). After humiliating the Dog Stars and returning to command the K.A.T Army, Machanicat strikes several attacks on Earth and demands every countries government and civilizations to surrender. When Superman was given the updates, he decided it was time to launch the Justice League emergency backup protocol, known as the Hero League Initiative. This procedure involves the U.S Military, the government, and several new heroes to work together to protect the Earth. Only then will the world cooperate with each other to bring peace on the planet. But first, Superman must find the new heroes and give them the missions they must complete in order to find the hidden location of the K.A.T's fortress of operations. And eventually put Machanicat behind bars, and shut down the new Brainiac army.

**Super Heroes Unleashed 2**

After Superman and the Hero League BETA had defeated the K.A.T army and threw Brainiac Air in jail, the revengeful leader had decided to work with Lex Luthor, who was also in jail with him. As it turns out, Machainicat had a partner named Wookums who escaped the attack at their underwater base, and has come to bust his leader and Lex out. And so he does by simply decimating the building they were in with explosives. Machanicat and Lex struggle to run away from the cops, however Lex's speed was not fast enough to avoid the bullets from their pistols. Lex Luthor was killed in the escape, leaving Machanicat vowing to avenge his death. Back at a city where the new Hero League Base was being constructed, Superman and two of his new friends Myles and Spongebob Squarepants have discovered a new threat was emerging. Machanicat had returned to his base in space, that was connected to a giant super laser that he eventually fired onto the nearest cities under it. Superman, Myles and Spongebob try to uncover the mystery behind the sudden attacks, and eventually find themselves under the laser. The trio flies up to the space station to destroy the source of the attack, and discover that Machanicat and Wookums had been operating it from above the whole time. Superman and the team destroy the power source and manage to kill Machanicat, who was unable to escape an explosion he was caught in. This act angers Wookums, forcing him to take what remains of his fallen leader to safety. He yells to the Hero League,"THIS ISN'T OVER" before he and the heroes escape the station and the laser, which was set to self-destruct due to the power supplies being destroyed. The station is destroyed and Machanicat and the K.A.T is defeated once and for all. The Hero League can now continue their operations and construction without delay. The battle is over.

Or is it?


End file.
